


Sandcastle [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Paris arc Zolf & Sasha, and about Sasha, but Zolf's feelings about character moments, not exactly missing scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: The first time Zolf thinks I love you with regards to Sasha there is no grand gesture or life-or-death rescue situation.[A recording of a fic by HoloXam]
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Sandcastle [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sandcastle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574404) by [HoloXam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/sandcastle.mp3) | **Size:** 3.26MB | **Duration:** 4:24min

  
---|---


End file.
